A Life of Freedom
by Asumee
Summary: Freya, a young Australian girl awakes upon The Black Pearl after drowning in a freak storm. Weak and helpless, she is terrified and in utter disbelief that she traveled back to the 1700's. She becomes desperate, praying for a way home, until she hears of her father; a man she believed to be dead for 10 years. AU, Captain Jack Sparrow-OC-William Turner. Some chapters will be M-MA
1. An Australian Summer

**Hi everyone! SO this is my first attempt at a POTC FF and I'm super excited! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my little story. It means the world to me. Sorry this chapter is slow, I had to set the scene and let you get to know Freya c: A review would be very welcoming, good or bad. Happy reading!**

**P.s **

**Song: London Grammar- Wasting my young years: watch?v=pkeDBwsIaZw **

* * *

There is nothing quite like an Australian summer.

Cloudless skies, salty sea breezes and cold beers come to mind. Summer equaled freedom, freedom that I always so desperately tried to cling to. However, my attempts were always futile. I could only stand by idly and watch my days pass me by.

This summer was different though, I could feel it. There were no more commitments, no more schedules and no more worrying. I was free. Free to surf, to sketch and to read to my heart's content.

It was 5:20 am.

The soft tinkling of bells echoed through my bedroom. Reaching over I gently turned off my alarm, the memories of last night's dream still fresh.

I dreamt of open sea, the way light danced off its waves. It seemed to be a common dream, that of the sea. I'd been fascinated with it since I was a child. My father, a fisherman, took me out on our boat every weekend. Together we would watch the sunset as he told me stories about faraway places, where there was magic and undying love. He would marvel me with tales of mermaids, pirates and magic. He would tell me the stories of our world, of history. He was a fountain of knowledge, my father.

That was until the day he died.

Still lying in bed I gazed up at my ceiling. It was complete chaos up there, in my heavens. Sketches and watercolours covered it in its entirety. Right in the centre of it all was him. He looked down at me, with those green eyes we shared. How I wished I could have pull him from the parchment. Unfortunately things like that only happened in his stories.

Needing to wake up I rolled out of bed. Dragging myself to the window across my room I pushed it open. Instantly I was greeted by the familiar scent of the sea. It looked perfect. The sun would rise soon and I wanted to be down there when it happened.

Quickly I swapped my silken nighty for a one-piece bathing suit. Standing in the mirror for a moment I admired my hair. Only a few days ago I attempted a home dye job, with very low expectations. However when removing the towel wrap from my head I was greeted with a surprising image.

My hair was the colour of flames.

Looking at it now I smiled satisfied. Hastily I chucked it into a tight ponytail, pulling back every strand off my face. Moving on from the mirror I grabbed my back-pack and threw in my beach necessities. My phone, lip balm and wax for my board just to name a few. Flinging it onto my back I made my way to the door, quietly shutting it behind me. Treading gently I snuck down the hallway past my mother's room and into the kitchen. I took a cold bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it into my bag, along with my favourite beach towel from the laundry. I wrote a little note and left it on the kitchen table, just in case.

_Morning mum,_

_Just heading down to the surf. No surprise, I know. _

_Love you, Freya._

Heading outside I grabbed my bike and board and secured the two together. I placed my headphones in my ears and set off. The morning breeze was cool against my skin, waking my tired eyes. As I cycled lazily towards the beach London Grammar played. I sung along in my head, not wanting to draw attention to myself from the other early risers.

_'I'm wasting my young years  
It doesn't matter  
I'm chasing old ideas  
It doesn't matter'_

Pulling up to the beach I noticed it was completely empty. Shaking my head in disbelief I locked up my bike and untied my board. With my bag on my back and my board resting against my hip I jogged to the sand. I quickly threw my bag down and began to readied myself for the water. I wrapped my leash tightly around my ankle, stretched then strolled towards the shore.

Placing one foot into the oncoming wave I tested the water. It was cold, but I expected that. Taking a slow, deep breath I allowed myself no second thought and I shot through the water, diving directly into an oncoming wave with my board. Coming up the other side, my body began to overflow with adrenaline. Using my new found energy I paddled out deeper, ignoring the chill shooting through my body. I pushed myself upright into a seating position and straddled my board, giving me a moment to take in my surroundings. No matter how many times I came down here, the view never ceased to amaze me. The sun had finally begun to rise from the east, casting a pink hue across the morning sky. I happily remained there absolutely mesmerised. So lost in thought I noticed nothing around me, no sound or sight.

That was until the wind picked up.

It rushed past my ears so loud and sudden I was forced to raised my hands to cover them. My wet pony tail began to thrash against my face. Perplexed I looked up to the skies once more. The cotton candy clouds had disappeared and were replaced by menacing, grey ones.

Something small and wet slid down my cheek.

_A raindrop?_

Wiping it from my face I furrowed my brow. They began to fall, quickly, each one seeming to gain more volume. Utterly confused I twisted my head over my shoulder. Facing the west, the horizon, my heart stopped.

I was face to face with what had to be a 40ft wave.

_Shit._

Panicking I spun back around and frantically tried to propel myself back to shore. But the wave behind me kept building, dragging be back with it. I could feel its power underneath me. The rain was falling so fast now it blurred my vision.

And then I felt the back of my board go under the wave.

I screamed, tumbling into darkness, the wave consuming me.

My leash slipped from my foot and the board was ripped from my grasp. My mouth filled with salt water, my ears with the sound of rushing waves. I struggled, thrashed and kicked. But it was all in vain, my body was too weak to fight against the storm. I started to slip away, to black out. As I sunk to the bottom of the Indian Ocean my last thought was of my father.

_I'll be with you soon Dad. _


	2. Fire on the waves

Dawn had come for the Caribbean Sea. Bright streaks of red, pink and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sun itself began to peek out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. A ship, charred as black as coal sailed along crystal blue waters, making hardly a dent in the waves. Two men stood resting against the railings of its quarterdeck, both as worn as the vessel they resided upon. The crew moved around busily below them, unaware of the wild tale being told by their captain.

"And then they made me their chief."

The captain shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at his quartermaster. Filled with scepticism his friend only shook his head and laughed.

"Jack, you don't actually think I'll-"

Stopping mid sentence, the man became distracted by something on the waves.

Floating a short distance away was driftwood burning brightly. The crimson flames danced on the debris so fluidly it almost seemed as if it was managing to burn, but flow in the water. Tapping his friend on the shoulder he pointed out at wreckage.

"Is that a fire on the water?"

The captain peered down to where the man was pointing, squinting his eyes for a better look. He too saw the flames, but noticed something else on the remains.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" he shouted, waving his hands frantically in the air, catching the attention of his crew. The bunch of men rushed to the side of the boat to get a better look. When spotting the body they all broke out with frenzied outcries as their captain yelled orders. Without a second thought the quartermaster stripped off his jacket, boots and hat. Climbing up onto the railing he took a deep breath before plunging into the sea.

Aboard the ship the crew were still running around like headless chickens, completely unaware of their comrade who just dived off its edge. Quickly preparing the longboat the men hoisted it into position, ready to drop into the water.

"Will?" The captain shouted, scanning through the crowd.

Unable to spot his quartermaster amongst the bandits his gaze was dragged out to the open water. In the distance he caught a glimpse of a strapping, young man propelling himself through the sea. Rolling his eyes he signalled to his crew to pull back the boat.

"You've always got to be the hero, don't you Will?"

Out in the water Will finally reached the driftwood, only then noticing that it wasn't on fire.

It was hair, hair that was somehow the colour of flames.

Hastily he rolled the body over, praying to find a pulse. Pushing the crimson hair back of their face he was shocked to discover the delicate features of a young girl. He pressed his fingers into her neck and let out a sigh of relief when finding a pulse. Pulling the fragile girl into his arms he turned around just in time to see the charcoal vessel pull up beside them, its captain leaning over the railings.

"The net's coming down!" a voice bellowed from above.

Plummeting down from the ship the net splashed into the water. Clutching tightly onto the unconscious girl, Will swam over to the net, dragging the both of them onto it.

"Hoist us up!"

The crew heaved with all their might and slowly began to raise the two of them out of the water. Will looked down at the girl that he cradled in his arms; she was so pale. He ran his hands through her fiery hair, mesmerised how it shone in the morning light. Blood began to stream down from her hairline, the gash camouflaged amongst her claret locks.

The pair were hauled onto the deck to shouts and yelling. Surveying the situation Jack was stunned to see a girl in Will's arms, her hair the colour of wine.

"She's hardly breathing, Jack." Will said, his entire body shaking.

Throwing himself down across from his quartermaster, Jack grabbed the girl out of his arms. Laying her carefully on the deck he breathed in deeply before bringing his lips down to hers.

After a few breaths Jack pulled back and banged on her chest.

"Come on lass, cough it up."

Just as he was about to bring his lips back down again water exploded out of her mouth and onto the deck. Coughing up the sea water violently the girl rolled to her side in pain.

Will turned to the crew with urgency in his voice, "Don't just stand there, get her a blanket!"

All of the men ran off at once.

Bringing his attention back to the girl, she was whimpering. He went to reach out, to calm her when he noticed something odd about her.

Her clothing.

She was wearing practically nothing, just some strange undergarments which showed more skin then he had ever seen on a woman before.

Jack too had noticed, his eyes lingering on her bare flesh. Her clothing clung to her tightly, hugging the curve of her hips.

Struggling to open her eyes the girl mumbled to herself and reached out clasping the nearest object; Will's hand.

"It's alright." He whispered, pushing her wet hair from her eyes.

One of the crew members scurried over to them, blankets in hand. Will lifted the girl off the ground as Jack took the blanket and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"Take her to my cabin."

Surprised, Will stared at Jack. "YOU'RE cabin?"

"Aye! Are you going deaf, mate?"

Will shook his head. "No, it's just that you never let anyone-"

"Take her now before I change my mind." He spat with sudden venom.

Nodding once Will scooped up the girl and hurried off towards the cabin.


	3. Impossible

**Hello fellow POTC enthusiasts! I've been super excited for the past few days as I began to get followers for my little story :) Also thank you so much to the two guest reviewers, I fangirled getting my fist reviews with such lovely and kind words! Now, back to the story. All information about ALOF is in my profile c: **

* * *

Opening my eyes to darkness I felt my heart skip a beat.

This was it, I was dead. I was actually dead.

Oddly, I felt comfortable. Beneath me was something so soft it seemed to draw away the aching in my bones. I clenched my hands into fists, gathering what felt like sheets amongst my fingertips.

Slowly but surely my blurred vision began to clear, light seeping into the corners of my eyes.

_Candles?_

A figure hovered above me, but I could hardly make them out. Rolling my head towards them caused pain to shot through my skull. My hand flew to its source in an attempt subside the sting, but instead discovered a damp cloth.

"You're awake!" A deep voice exclaimed.

Peering through my fingers I saw a young man with eyes the lightened brown of parched summer soil. He had a kind of glow around him; it almost looked like heavens light. He smiled with such warmth it began to melt my soul. Blushing, I remained hidden behind my palm, not daring to make eye contact as I spoke.

"Is this heaven then?"

He gave an almost inaudible laugh. I heard the sloshing of water before he replied with melancholy in his voice, "Far from it."

Gradually my hand shifted down my face and rested upon my chest. Carefully the stranger removed the towel from my forehead and replaced it with a new one.

"I'm alive then?"

He nodded, his gaze fixated on my face. "And safe."

My heart fluttered with such relief I felt it emanate throughout my entire body. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hid tears that were forming. However I wasn't quick enough. One single tear escaped and cascaded down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping the man hadn't noticed. But to my humiliation he had. Without a word I felt him place a small piece of material in my hand.

_A handkerchief? _

"Such a gentleman" I laughed, dabbing my cheeks. "You even come with your own handkerchief."

My comment caused the man to give me a puzzled look, as if I had said something odd. In an attempt to break the awkward silence I stuck my right hand towards the stranger.

"I'm Freya Farron."

Unfortunately this only caused the expression on his face to turn from puzzled to completely baffled. Shifting his eyes back and forth between my outstretched hand and my face he seemed lost. After a few moments he hesitantly took my hand and shook it lightly.

"William Turner."

I glanced down at our hands, causing him to pull his back quickly.

"What?" I said mockingly, "Never touched a girl before?"

"It's not that-"

"You've never shook hands with one?" I interrupted, chuckling.

Without even a blink he replied, "No, I haven't."

"Really?"

In that moment I looked at him properly. His long messy hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, his skin glowed a honey brown. But it was his clothing that really caught my attention. He wore a tattered maroon poet's shirt, exposing his chest. A scarf hung lazily around his hips, along with what looked like a weapons belt. He looked like he had walked right out of one of my father's stories.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?

He glanced down at his clothes and back up at me again, confusion twisting his handsome features.

"Where am I?"

"You're aboard the Black Pearl."

"A-aboard," I stuttered, "As in- aboard a ship?"

He nodded firmly. "A pirate ship."

"That's impossible," I feverishly shook my head "They don't exist anymore!"

Beginning to panic I try to sit up, but Will gently pushed me back down. "Please don't, you'll worsen head injuries."

"No!" I cried, "You're lying! This must be a joke. You're pulling my leg right?"

Will looked at me with astonishment. "I would do no such thing to a lady."

"A lady?"

Only then did I notice how dark my surroundings were. The bed I rested upon was set in mahogany, curtains draped down from its canopy. The walls of the room were charred black and an unfinished map lay hanging directly across from me. Cogs began to turn in my mind, desperately trying to figure out what was happening. And then an idea came, a question.

"Who is the monarchy of Britain?"

"King George the Second." He replied cautiously.

"Impossible..."

_That's it. _

I leapt up from the bed, determined to put an end to this facade. Using all my strength I pushed passed my captor and staggered towards double doors. Bursting through them I was greeted by summer's harsh rays, blinding me momentarily. Breathing in the familiar scent of the sea I felt relieved. But it was short-lived. Inches from my face stood a man, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips. Completely paralysed something clicked in my head.

"What luv? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

With that the world began to fade to grey, my vision a blur. I felt the hairs on my body stand on end. My legs gave way and I began to collapse to the floor.

"Freya!" I heard Will cry out behind me.

His frightened expression was the last thing to linger in my vision before everything went black.


	4. Close Encounters

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you for taking your time to read my little story, it means the world to me. Thank you for all the wonderful new favourites and follows! I get unbelievably excited when I see a new email from FFN :3 You're reviews would be greatly appreciated, no matter what. Please, if you're a guest leave a name as so I can personally thank you for your contribution to my creativity ^_^ And here is chapter four...**

* * *

"Rum?"

Will stared at Jack, shaking his head in disbelief. "You honestly think it's the time to be drinking?"

"It's always the time to be drinking!" Jack shook the bottle, trying to tempt the young man. "Not even a sip?"

"I've got an unconscious girl in my arms!"

"Ah, yes. Of course." Jack peered down at the girl. She was an odd looking thing, so small and pale. But that hair, it was so beautiful. Jack had seen many things in his life, but nothing like that. "She seems to _like_ being unconscious."

"She's just overwhelmed."

"From my ravishingly good looks?" Jack cocked a brow.

Rolling his eyes Will didn't even bother to answer.

"Maybe a kiss would wake her?" Jack chuckled, flashing a wink at Will.

"Don't be ridiculous," Will said sternly. "She awoke perfectly fine by herself last time."

The young girl coughed, causing Will to fix his gaze to her quickly. Moaning she began to move, her eyes flickering open.

"Freya?"

The girl looked up at him, fright in her green eyes. Jack swaggered over to the couple, plonking himself down beside Will.

Thrusting the bottle in the girls face he smirked, "Rum?"

Looking back and forth between Jack and the bottle, Freya weighed her options. Hesitantly she lifted her shaky hands and took the bottle from Jack. Raising it to her lips she took a small swig at first, gasping at its strength. Before Jack could yank the rum out of her hands she took gulp, and then another, and another.

"My kind of girl." Jack nodded, approving.

At once she stopped, quickly giving the rum back to Jack. Her petite hand wiped her mouth, a guilty expression on her face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of luv, we're all pirates here." He leaned towards her, "Rum is what fuels us."

The man's lingering gaze made Freya feel uneasy. She had never seen someone look so...eccentric. His hair was long and unruly with small trinkets hung amongst his dark locks. A distressed red bandana was bound tightly around his forehead, a tricorne hat sat cocked upon his head. Kohl lined his dark, earthy eyes causing his stare to seem almost sinister. His sun kissed skin bore marks of wear. Freya couldn't believe it; she was gazing upon the face of a pirate.

A _real _pirate.

"Now that you're back amongst the living, I've got a few questions for you. Savvy?"

His words broke Freya from her trance. Nodding her head quickly she hoped he hadn't noticed her gawking.

"From where did you originate?"

"Australia."

The two men beside her looked at one another with mutual confusion.

"It's an...island?"

The pair let out a long 'oh', nodding their heads.

"Never heard of it."

Freya went to interject, but Jack stopped her.

"And what were you doing in that there ocean."

Freya paused before answering. She pulled a _'are you serious?'_ face, but got no follow up. Sighing she found some unknown boldness and spoke with sarcasm.

"Swimming."

The pirate raised a brow at her, shaking his head lightly.

"Don't mock me lass, I can throw you back out into Davy Jones locker just as quickly as young Will here hoisted you from it."

He smacked Will on the back few times before grasping his shoulder. Freya laughed, but it died quickly. Both of the men had such serious expressions on their faces. She looked back and forth between them, waiting for the punch line- but it never came.

"You wouldn't!"she exclaimed, backing herself away from the pirates.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "He might."

Freya stood up hastily and backed up but it was to no avail. With one step Jack closed the distance between them, forcing her up against the ships wooden railings. Her nails dug into the oak as he leaned towards her, his face only inches from hers.

"The real reason, lass?" he whispered, the stench of rum wafting from his lips.

"You're scaring her Jack." Will tried to interject, but the pirate gestured for him to keep quite.

Freya's heartbeat quickened, his proximity making her feel uncomfortable for various reasons. Distracting herself for a moment she glanced over his shoulder to Will, his expression unreadable. Breathing in courage she locked hers eyes back with Jack.

"Who's to say I wasn't swimming?"

The pirate smirked, bringing his face down to meet hers. "You're an awful swimmer in that case."

"There was a storm," her voice was void of emotion, "It came out of nowhere."

Jack inspected the girls face, searching for a fault in her expression. She appeared to be telling the truth, much to his suspicion. She was putting on a brave face, but he could feel the apprehension practically radiating from her body. He knew if he moved quickly she would jump out of her skin! He was enjoying the power, even if it was only for a moment.

"I thought I was going to die." Freya continued, "Actually, there's a high possibility I'm dying right now and this is just some strange hallucination that my mind has conjured up as I sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Jack raised his hand, placing it on Freya's shoulder. Tenderly he traced his fingers down her arm, watching them as they went. Taken back Freya froze, tongue tied from the pirates unexpected affection. Jack had not been this close to a woman for months, his duties as captain of his beloved Pearl had restricted him from their touch. Surveying Freya, he took her in. He let his mind wander; beginning to imagine what she would be like. How would her lips taste? Would she be experienced, could she-_ no._ He pulled his thoughts back, she was only a girl. As his fingers reached her wrist he gave her hard pinch, causing her to rip her hand back from him.

"Ow!"she cried, rubbing her wrist. "What was that for?"

"Proving it's not a delusion," He smiled arrogantly. "I'm just a dream come true."

Freya, annoyed from the stinging in her wrist, glared at Jack. "I never imagined pirates to be quite so obnoxious."

"No, that's just Jack." Will added, causing Jack to spin on his heels to face him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He wagged his finger at Will before turning his attention back to Freya. "It's been a pleasure meeting you luv, but you're gunna be having to get off my ship."


	5. Broken Sails

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that this chapter took so much longer to upload then the rest of them so far. I've been super busy lately and have not had the time to sit and write :( But it is here now, as short as it is. I can now start getting into the interesting stuff after this chapter woohoo~~ All the new reviews were so lovely to read! And to answer the question a few of you have been asking about whether this is a Will/OC or a Jack/OC: It's both. Hey why not, don't give me that look. It's just a little from column A and a little from column B :) It will end up being one or the other, but I havent decided yet, perhaps you could help by leaving me ideas/opinions in a review? ;) Anywho, enjoys and I hope you're having a lovey day ^_^ **

* * *

"You're abandoning me?!"

"I wouldn't call it abandoning," Jack sauntered over to Freya, amused by the distress displayed on her face, "We're dropping you off at Tortuga! I'm sure a pretty little thing like yourself will find work."

Jack tapped her on the nose playfully, but she slapped his hand. On the verge of tears she turned away. Her thoughts drifted to home, of her mother. How did she get here? This couldn't be real, these pirates. She smacked her head with her palm, hoping the jolt would wake her from this strange dream.

"We can't dump her at Tortuga!" Will exclaimed, coming to the girl's defence. "She's injured and miles away from home. She doesn't even know where she is Jack."

Jack inspected Will, concern riddled his face. He had such a pure heart; Jack never understood why he chose a life of piracy.

"Will..." Jack began.

"No Jack," Will cut him off, "You know what happens to girls like her in that port!"

Jack brought his attention back to the girl. She faced away from them, her crimson tresses caught in the ocean breeze. The white shift she wore danced around her figure. As if on cue she gazed over her shoulder at Jack, her innocent eyes screaming for mercy. His heart went out to her, but only for a moment.

"I'll send you off with some gold. You can buy passage back to this 'Australia' of yours."

Will went to protest, but Freya stopped him.

"I understand." She kept her eyes down, "You saved my life, I couldn't ask for anything else."

Jack gave a quick nod and walked away, not wanting to look upon the poor girls face.

_I'm doing the right thing, _he thought. _A young girl like her shouldn't throw her life away for piracy. _

Will and Freya stood alone on deck, eyes locked. Completely tongue-tied Will shifted his weight awkwardly. He opened his mouth, ready to apologise, but Freya raised a hand.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled gently, "I'm still hoping this is just a dream."

With one step he closed the distance between them. Looking down at the girl he tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could tell you it was, but I've always been an awful liar."

Freya chuckled at that, a small smile brightening her features.

Then out of the blue came a shout so loud it made the couple jump apart. A deafening snap rang through the air followed by a _swoosh_ as a section of the ships sail broke and came flying towards Freya.

"Watch out!" Will cried, rushing forward and tackling her to the ground.

With a _thud _the pair landed on the deck, hard. Breathing heavily Freya lay unmoving pressed up against Will's chest, his sturdy arms embracing her. They glanced at one another, their limbs entwined. Freya felt her heart skip a beat, a strange and foreign feeling burning inside her. Hastily Will pulled his hands away, letting go of her and sitting upright.

Chaos continued on deck as the crew ran around trying to catch the broken sail. Amongst it all a young man, with locks so golden it mirrored the sun's rays with an iridescent glow, came sprinting towards Freya. Coming to a holt in front of her he thrust out his hand, offering it to her.

"You' alright miss?" he asked anxiously. "I'm so sorry, that was entirely my fault."

Still a little shaken Freya placed her hand in his and was pulled up quickly from the ground.

"Are you hurt miss?" Worry filled his cobalt eyes as he spoke.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The man gave off a sigh of relief, wiping away the sweat from his brow. "I'm Christopher."

Just as Freya was about to reply the sail swung back around, heading straight for them. Moving quickly she side stepped, grasping into a loose piece of rope and threw all her body weight against it. Slowing down its swing she pulled it towards the railings, her small hands making quick work of a complicated knot. Satisfied she stepped back, wiping her dirty hands on her clean, white shift. Turning around she found half the crew standing there, their jaws hanging open, with Jack front centre.

"How did you do that?" He asked, stunned.

Freya scanned the crowd of men, each more grubby and worn then the next. She shrugged her shoulders before answering. "My father was a fisherman. He taught me a thing or two."

Jack's lips curled into a seductive smile, "Looks like I might have room for you on my ship after all."


	6. Bad Impressions

**Apologies times a million my lovely readers. I know, this chapter took absolutely forever to post. You see I just started University and things are a little intense over here and I could hardly handle everything happening! BUT, the good news is now I have sorted everything I can start writing again yaaaaay ^_^ Sadly I cannot promise I will upload super regularly, the best I can do is once a week. But, if you want to give me some motivation leave a review and I'll PM you a teaser of the next chapter :D Good trade? Awesome c: Enjoy le chapter xoxo**

* * *

"You have to understand I don't usually do this type of thing."

Jack leaned against his dark, mahogany desk inspecting Freya. She twisted a lock of her hair nervously before letting it drop back into her mane of crimson.

"You see I find that the men become a little uneasy when there's a woman on board. Some believe its bad luck to have your kind on the ship. Others really love it, which is never a good thing for a young lady's," Jack paused, his expression cold, "virtue."

Freya became a little taken back by his comment. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Her father's tales were all very PG rated as such, about pirates and the 18th century. But then again, thinking back to all the books she had read, pirates were never put in a good light.

"Rest assure though lass, if you do decide to stay on my ship you have my word that no man will touch you. I like to think my crew are respectable, for pirates anyway. Very loyal. Good men in my eyes, especially Will."

The mention of Will's name brought a smile to Freya's lips. "He does seem a good man."

Jack quickly changed the subject, noticing Freya's obvious admiration for Will. "Shall we discuss terms then?"

"Um, yes of course."

Taking a deep breath Jack proceeded, hastily.

"As you can tell I do not have a very large crew. My men are efficient and effective. They listen to and follow my orders without hesitation. If someone steps out of line, there is punishment. I will not change the rules for you. You may be a woman, but I don't want to play favourites. I will give you a few days rest, to recover from your head injury. After however, I will work you just as hard as I do any of my men. Think of this as an exchange, one we both gain from. You get my protection and I get your skills. Savvy?"

Freya nodded slowly. Jack had spoken so quickly the information had hardly enough time to sink in.

"Also, you may take the cabin boys quarters until you're recovered. They're far more comfortable then the crew's quarters below deck." Jack added, "He was the one who almost knocked you out with part of my sail, so I think it's only a fair deal."

"Ah, Christopher." Freya laughed, remembering the boys concern. "I could tell he felt awful about that."

Jack stood up from his desk and strolled over to the window across from Freya. Lost in thought he stood there for a moment, his hand resting upon the charcoal coloured wall.

"He was lucky we can fix the sail, my poor Pearl."

Noting the affection in his voice Freya giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded turning back to Freya, the loving expression wiped from his face.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that you speak with such admiration for you ship."

Jack looked at Freya with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you?"

Straightening himself up Jack readjusted his coat before looking back out the window. "The Pearl is the thing I care most about in this world. It would be best if you did not question that."

Freya, unsure of how to reply remained silent.

"You may go now."

Awkwardly Freya stood up from the armchair and began to leave. She kicked herself mentally; offending the man giving her sanctuary was not the best way to leave a good first impression. In the doorway she placed her hands on the double doors, about to push them open when Jack's voice traveled from across the room.

"Wait."

Freya stopped mid-push and turned towards him.

"I need that shift that you're wearing back."

Jack's expression remained serious as Freya looked between him and the dress that covered her.

"You're not serious right?"

Jack remained silent.

"What else will I wear?"

"You can borrow some of the crew member's clothes until we land at Tortuga."

After a few moments of silence Freya nervously began to remove the shift, pulling it over her head and throwing it at Jack's face. He caught it with ease before rolling it up and dropping it into an open chest. A sly smile tugged at his lips as Freya tried to cover herself with her arms, even though she still wore her bathing suit.

"Is this my punishment for laughing, having to face your crew like this?"

Jack strolled over to his desk and sat behind it. Kicking his feet up he relaxed back into his chair, his face completely neutral.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."


End file.
